


Count on you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn leans on her boss Phillip





	Count on you

“He’s fighting for custody over our daughter”Kathryn has mentioned to Phillip

“I’ve got you”Phillip said to Kathryn 

“He was pretty awful to me”Kathryn was referring to her ex husband 

“You can stop by my office anytime”Phillip reminded her 

“I appreciate the friendly shoulder you’re giving me”Kathryn glanced his way 

“Always there for my friends”Phillip answered her back 

“I can always count on you”Kathryn tells him


End file.
